mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghazt
|available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Ethereal, Mirror Plant |beds required = 5 |element1 = Plasma |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Entbrat and Bowgart + Entbrat and Clamble + Entbrat and Pummel + Entbrat and T-Rox |breeding time = 1 day, 12 hours (Plant) 10 hours (Ethereal) |enhanced time = 1 day, 3 hours (Plant) 7 hours, 30 minutes (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 20 |placement xp = 375,000 |placement xp 2 = 10,125 |rare version = Rare Ghazt }} Description The Ghazt is a transparent purple cat-like creature featuring ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, and a tail that shrinks to a point as seen in some depictions of ghosts. Some of its other features are feline: pointed ears, fangs, and large claws. Five floating orbs revolve slowly around it, which make musical tones when the Ghazt touches them, and occasionally (when the orb it wants to play is out of reach, or it is using both of its claws already), they'll light up and play a note on their own. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with its orbs slowly revolving around it. It will sometimes move its arms as if it's trying to pedal a bike, but with its arms. Song Audio sample: Ghazts softly patter one of five floating orbs which makes electronic keyboard sounds. To play this on any piano, do this pattern: C C D E♭ F G, C D E♭ F G F Eb D C, C C D Eb F G G, C C D Eb F Eb D Eb D C. (Next octave higher) C C C D E♭ C, C C D E♭ F G, G G F E♭ G, G G F E♭, C C C D E♭ C, C C D E♭ G, G G F E♭ G, G G F E♭ D, (repeat whole song) On Plant Island, the Ghazt has a plasmatic ambience accompanying its song. On Ethereal Island, the Ghazt mainly plays descending arpeggios and long notes. Their sound is similar to a robotic Quibble sound. Breeding The Ghazt can be bred using a combination of an Entbrat monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Entbrat and Bowgart * + Entbrat and Clamble * + Entbrat and Pummel * + Entbrat and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. For the shortest wait time per attempt, Entbrat and T-Rox is recommended. According to statistics, doing 69 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Ghazt; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Ghazt. The Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas improve your chances of breeding a Ghazt. These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%, i.e. 5 times the usual odds. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Note: with the Ethereal Island update, Ghazt can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Strategy Name Origin The name " " comes from the middle-English word "ghast", meaning "to frighten" or "having a weird appearance". It's related to the word "ghastly" and the spelling is also associated with the word "ghost", all possibly relevant to the monster's appearance. Ghazt may be based on Bast, the Egyptian cat god because of its appearance. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Ghazt, like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. * The line "The rare Ghazt only manifests itself when conditions are absolutely perfect." had been changed to show "The extraordinary Ghazt..." in the Version 1.3.3 update. Nevertheless, there is a Rare Ghazt as of April 22nd 2016 since Version 1.4.0, with gold-green colouring and bumps running down it's spine, as well as extra limbs. featured in MSM]] ** This line change is yet to be implemented in the PC version. * The sentence "All the Ghazt really wants to do is return home to... wherever it is it came from. No one is entirely sure." was removed from the Ghazt's description due to the appearance of the Ethereal Island, which is its home. * Even though the Ghazt resembles a cat, it also looks somewhat like Toothless from the movie How To Train Your Dragon. * The Ghazt is the only Plant Island-based monster that never touches the ground. * It is a possibility that the orbs which float around the monster were meant to resemble balls of yarn, fitting the Ghazt's cat-like features. * The Ghazt were found in the files for Composer Island with complete animations and sounds. It later was implemented into MSM: Composer and most likely will not be on composer island. * The reward for placing Ghazt is much lower than other Ethereals. While the rest reward 50,000-100,000 coins, or a small amount of diamonds, Ghazt only rewards 5,000 coins and 50 treats. * Between June 13th 2018 and June 20th 2018, the Ghazt was discounted by 75% to celebrate its 5-year anniversary since its debut. * One of the default names for Ghazt, “Aethuri-awl”, is a pun on “Ethereal”. * The sounds for Ghazt in MSM Composer is arguably different from plant island. * When the Ghazt first came to the game, you needed one in order to power up the gold island wubbox, however you could only feed it to level ten when you would receive the message "This monster is satisfied for now, and will not eat anymore food." Now the Ghazt only powers up the wubbox on ethereal island and was never able to go to gold island. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Plasma Category:Mirror Islands Category:Ethereal Category:Monsters (Composer) Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster